Buffy and Giles
by Anaiya Illyria
Summary: A choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and Giles. Set during Season 5 "Spiral"
1. Chapter One

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (1/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
George's POV  
  
"I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. You're everything a Watcher . . . everything I could have hoped for." Says Giles.  
  
"Giles, don't do this. You're not going to die. You're going to live through this. You can't die. I still need you." Buffy says. She has a desperate pleading look on her face. "I love you, Giles."  
  
If you think Giles should hear her go to chapter two.  
  
If you think Giles has passed out and doesn't hear her go to chapter three.  
  
If you think Giles doesn't hear her, but Willow does go to chapter four. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (2/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
Giles P.O.V.  
  
(Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just heard her say that. I have been dreaming she would say that for so long. Hoping, wishing, even. And now that she has, I can't think of a single thing to say to her.) "I love you, too, Buffy." I hear myself say. I see Buffy tense at my words. (What can that mean? Does she love me only as a daughter to a father? Or does she love me as she loves Angel? Am I even worthy of her?)  
  
If you think Buffy loves him as a daughter loves her father go to chapter five.  
  
If you think Buffy loves him as she loves Angel, go to chapter six.  
  
If you think Giles is not worthy of her, go to chapter seven. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (3/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
(I can't believe I thought he might actually love me as something more than a daughter. I'm so stupid. Just because he said he was proud of me, I go crazy and tell him I love him. I have lost it. But what was I supposed to think? It's the first time I can remember him telling me he's proud of me. Of course, quite possibly, he's dying but still.) /"You're everything a Watcher . . . everything I could have hoped for."/ (Is he just leading me on? What's happening? Am I crazy?)  
  
If you think Giles is leading Buffy on, go to chapter eight.  
  
If you think Buffy is crazy, go to chapter nine. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (4/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
Willow's POV  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" I ask afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Giles. I'm not sure he's going to make it." She answers unsteadily.  
  
(How could she love him? I mean, it's Giles. And, okay so I did have a crush on him, but look at me now, lesbian and everything. What if Giles turns every girl who falls for him gay?)  
  
"Will, are you okay? You're being awfully quiet." Says Buffy.  
  
"I'm good. I was just wondering how you could love Giles?" I answer.  
  
"I love him as a daughter would love her father, Will. That's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The End  
  
A/N No buffy/giles for you. . . poor you. 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (5/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
"Buffy do you really love me?" Asks the only father I've ever had.  
  
"As much as I love my own father, if not more." I answer truthfully, not wanting to lead him on.  
  
I see the hurt look in his eyes and realize that he had hope that it way something more, but I can't make myself feel a certain way anymore than I can make it snow.  
  
The End 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (6/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
I tense when I hear Giles tell me he loves me. (Should I lean down and kiss him? . . . Well duh! . . . Wait, what about Willow? . . . She'll understand. . . . okay.) I lean down and gently press my lips to his. He kisses me back. I want to deepen the kiss but am afraid that it might hurt him so I pull back. Happy at last.  
  
The End  
  
A/N and they lived happily ever after. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (7/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
Giles P.O.V.  
  
(I'm not worthy of her love. Even if she could ever love me as more than her father. I don't deserve it. She is too good, too pure, compared to what I've seen and done. I saw a glimpse of her pureness when she found out about Eyghon. She was terrified of me and what I could do. Even though, I can't beat her in a physical fight she is afraid of me.)  
  
The End 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (8/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
Giles POV  
  
A few days later  
  
"Buffy, I only meant that I was proud of you in a fatherly, Watcher type way. You're Buffy. You'll never mean anything else to me." I say harshly.  
  
"You lead me on, you bastard. I hate you. I never want to see you or talk to you again."  
  
The End 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Which Way to Buffy/Giles (9/9)  
  
Author: Jim Spivins  
  
Feedback: Please! (email: clules4eva@hotmail.com)  
  
Distribution: If you want it, take it. Please tell me where you're putting it though.  
  
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure type story. You get to choose what happens to Buffy and/or Giles.  
  
Spoilers: Through s5 "Spiral"  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never have been. Never will be.  
  
Notes: Do not read strait through. You are not supposed to read it strait through. Read then go to the chapter that it indicates at the end of each chapter.  
  
Notes2: (thoughts) emphasis /flashbacks/  
  
Notes3: George is a fictional character that I made up so that I could have someone's POV to have the story from.  
  
George's POV  
  
Buffy starts dancing around the room. "La la la." She sings.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" asks Willow.  
  
The only response she gets is "La la la la la la la la la la la." Buffy continues singing in the background.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"La la la."  
  
Xander walks in the room. "Hey! Buffy, is something wrong?"  
  
"La la la."  
  
"Willow, something's up with Buffy."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. All she does is sing and dance now."  
  
The End  
  
A/N this was my favorite ending to write 'cause it is so funny. 


End file.
